Delivery Person
Delivery Person '''is one of the jobs available at the Pizza Planet. It is an incredibly popular job among players due to its significantly high pay per task. Overview As a Delivery Person at Pizza Planet, the player will be riding a Moped to deliver pizza to a customer waiting somewhere on the map. The delivery area is accessible from the inside and outside of Pizza Planet. Here, there will be a conveyor that dispenses Pizzas for the player to pick up. Once the pizza is picked up, a translucent yellowish orange arrow will appear, indicating where the waiting customer is on the map. A "Pizza Delivery Moped" is located directly outside the delivery area, and is required for delivering pizza to the customer. Customers are seen waiting outside in various areas, generally on the side of the road. When the pizza is delivered, the customer will thank the player and then disappear. The player then can return to the delivery area to get the next pizza. A major disadvantage is the slow and tedious process of delivering pizzas. Furthermore, the earnings for the first three pizzas delivered are heavily reduced to prevent players from quitting the job to get a customer closer to the delivery area. After that, the earning will be higher. This job has very high earnings once the player reaches higher levels. Earnings Note: ''All earnings are calculated at maximum Mood for the '''first delivery of the shift. Shift earnings will significantly increase after the first three deliveries. '' Aditionally, this chart is not guaranteed to be precise, and should only be used as a rough idea of how much you will make. Uniform DeliveryUniform.png|The Delivery Person's uniform. *A red polo shirt. **Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/154183339/Red-Polo *Black slacks. **Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/129459077/Black-Slacks Gallery Pizza Planet 2-0.jpg|A person giving a NPC some pizza. Delivery image.jpg|Pizza Planet with someone delivering pizza near the building. PizzaPlanetDeliveryRoom.png|Delivery room. Trivia * As of Version 0.6.4, the Delivery Person Job was considerably nerfed. ** The first few pizza deliveries had their pay reduced to prevent players from cheating the system by intentionally leaving and rejoining work shifts for closer deliveries. ** The pizza moped was made slower. It now has the speed of 35. * If a player strays away from their Moped while on the job, their shift will automatically end. * When one is delivering a pizza, the distance is random. They could deliver it right across the street, or at the end of Bloxy Acres or Riverside. * Sometimes if the player rides a Delivery Moped onto the yellow decorative ramp on Pizza Planet, the moped will glitch and the player's head will get stuck through the ramp. This is normally solved after a few seconds. The player's avatar will be reverted to before it was stuck. * The moped works like an ordinary vehicle. ** It is possible for players to use the moped as a personal vehicle. * This is the only job implemented into the game where you receive two promotional points per task completed. ** If you have the Excellent Employee gamepass, you will earn four promotional points per task completed with this job. ** Other jobs will normally receive one promotional point per task completed or two if they have the Excellent Employee gamepass. ** Because of the promotional point increase, players can notice that they receive more money than other jobs. *** However, Pizza Delivery pays like all the other jobs, it's just an increase. Category:Jobs Category:Locations Category:Vehicles